No second Chance
by totem
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell returned back to the manor after been away in NYC, she’s back for a reason though, she needs help. Help only her sisters can offer. But will she be able to ask for it?


**No second chance**

Phoebe Halliwell returned back to the manor after been away in NYC, she's back for a reason though, she needs help. Help only her sisters can offer. But will she be able to ask for it?

---------------

**Disclaimer:-**

I don't own charmed, wish I did, but sadly, I don't! So don't sue me. They're not mine.

**----Chapter 1 ----**

The rain fell relentlessly down onto the lone form of the woman as she walked briskly through the streets. Wind blowing threw the trees continued the onslaught of the storm. She was soaked through; she tried, to no avail to wrap the brown oversized leather jacket around her form. Turning down the last of the bends she walked down the street, Prescott Street, towards the old manor. Sure she'd had a beer or six but she was still fully aware of her whereabouts. She had landed in San Francisco over six hours ago she just couldn't face seeing anyone until she's had a few. But now she was here, stood in front of her house and ready to meet, greet and be happy. Now days she had to have at lease six beers to be happy, to get a smile on her face – and even then it was hard.

Walking up the steps she hesitated for a second and then knocked the door and waited. As soon as it was opened, she was looking at the youngest, her younger sister Paige. There was a moment where they just looked into each others eyes. Then Phoebe decided to be the one to break the ice "What no hug? I haven't seen you in over six months and no hug?" She smiled.

Paige lunged forward and put her arms around Phoebe hugging her tight; "God Phoebe – I missed you" She spoke.

Phoebe smiled, and if she hadn't drunk she was sure she would have already broken down into a pile of useless emotion. "Glad to hear it – missed you too" She still hadn't let Paige go, not that Paige was ready to be let go.

"When did you get here – I would have picked you up from the airport. You should have called" Paige was overwhelmed.

"What and risk actually getting in a car with you?" Phoebe joked as she stepped back out of the embrace and rested her head on the door frame, "Who's here?" She asked, "I mean, should I have called first?"

"Don't be stupid Dude, this is your home you know that, and it's just me right now" Paige explained

"if you want I could go and come back tomorrow – I don't want to…"

"Phoebes you know I won't let you walk out of here" Paige took Phoebe's bag, "This all you got?" She asked

"It's all I own Paige" She explained

"My god how'd you carry it?" Paige asked as she dropped it to the floor "What the hell have you got in there?"

"My life" Phoebe smiled as she hauled it up on handed onto her shoulder with little effort.

She walked in, unable to forget no matter how hard she had tried the last time she had been in this house, she sighed. "nothing's changed?"

"That a good thing?" Paige asked.

"Not sure" Phoebe answered softly. She dropped her bag to the floor and took iin her surroundings. Then she noticed Paige looking at her with a smile, "God I missed you" The youngest sighed.

"You have no idea" Phoebe smiled back as she moved forward and again hugged Paige, "it's real good to see you"

"You to, it's been too long"

"I know… it has" Phoebe agreed.

"So, left over pizza and a bottle of beer sound good?"

"Sounds great..."

------------------------

Phoebe lifted the bottle to her mouth and downed the liquid, Paige smiled as she watched Phoebe it was good to have her sister back, it really had been to long. "Slow down, or you'll be out cold" The two were now sat on the sofa in the living room both talking ,catching up.

"I can handle a hell of a lot more Paige… you know that" Phoebe smiled, "So you going to tell me what else has changed while I've been gone?"

"Prue's engaged to Roger"

"Really? Now I just didn't think my big sis was that stupid" Phoebe smiled though on some level she meant it.

"Tell me about it" Paige agreed, "she must see something that none of us can in the guy"

"Well it's not his looks, his sense of humour or his soft emotional caring side so…what else could it be?"

Paige smirked, "I don't think I'm going to answer that one" Phoebe laughed, and took another swig from the bottle of beer – "What about you?" She then asked, "What's different with you?"

Paige shrugged, "not much, still working at the club, still avoiding long term relationships and basically the same Paige you left…talking about long term relationships, how are you and Clay?"

Phoebe's heart beat twice as fast, her head was pounding, "It's over" she explained.

"What? Over?" Paige asked, "You were so right for each other, what happened?"

"Long story..."

"I got time…"

"…not enough" Phoebe explained. Looking to the burning fire she tapping the bottle, "nowhere near enough"

Paige noticed something in her sister's words, something that she couldn't put her finger on. "Didn't end well?"

"Could say that" Phoebe nodded, there was a pause then Phoebe looked at Paige, "You know what, I think we need to hit the hard stuff. Same place"

Paige nodded her head, "Yeah third on the left"

"I'll get It." Phoebe stood up and walked out of the living room. When she was in the kitchen she let the breath she had no idea she was holding go and lent against the wall trying so hard to control her emotions by taking slow, deep breaths.

"You got lost?" she hared Paige call. So she knew she had to hurry this up.

"Vodka okay?" Phoebe walked back into the living room with the bottle and then the glasses putting them on the coffee table.

"You're a bad influence on me you know that right?" Paige laughed.

"Yeah I know" Phoebe nodded. Throwing her first shot back she began to pour another.

"Wow slow down there sis" Paige offered, "You'll pass out"

"With any luck"

Paige was confused, this wasn't her sister? Not the old Phoebe anyway.

thanks for reading guys. TBC


End file.
